Hän ku pesäk kaikak
Hän ku pesäk kaikak (translation: Guardian of all) possess the gifts of both Carpathians and Lycans, enhanced beyond that of Lycans or Carpathians on their own. Many Lycans are unaware of or reject the difference between Hän ku pesäk kaikak and Sange rau. It is thanks to Mikhail Dubrinsky, Prince of the Carpathians. Powers Camouflage Hän ku pesäk kaikak can camouflage their presence, especially when they are hunting vampires, Sange rau, or do not want to draw attention from humans. Compulsion Compulsion is mind control. Hän ku pesäk kaikak do not abuse this power; rather, they most commonly use this technique when they need to disguise their true nature from humans. Healing Hän ku pesäk kaikak possess tremendous healing abilities. Their bodies heal themselves at a faster rate than humans, especially if they shut down their heart and lungs and lie in the rejuvenating soil of their homeland. Sometimes this soil is mixed with their saliva and placed in wounds like a salve. In addition to personal healing, Hän ku pesäk kaikak can heal other people. They achieve this by temporarily shedding their physical bodies and entering the injured person's body as a being of pure energy. The healing actions are often accompanied by chanting, herbs, and crystals. Nature Hän ku pesäk kaikak can manipulate nature, such as drawing cloud cover if they need to be outside during the daytime or creating lightning when they incinerate a vampire or Sange rau's heart and body. Shape-shifting Hän ku pesäk kaikak can take any shape they wish, but they prefer owls for flight and wolves for running. Telekinesis Hän ku pesäk kaikak can move objects with their mind. Telepathy All Hän ku pesäk kaikak can "speak" to each other in their minds on the same common path as Carpathians. Hän ku pesäk kaikak who have exchanged blood with each other or Carpathians can also speak on a private path; lifemates have their own private mental path as well. Senses Hän ku pesäk kaikak can see, hear, and smell better than humans, allowing them to sense when an enemy is near by. A difference between Carpathians and Guardians is that Guardians can see in blues, but no other colors unless born Lycan, though if that is the case, the colors are very dim. Strength Hän ku pesäk kaikak are incredibly strong, able to fight strong enemies and jump to incredible heights. They are stronger than Carpathians and Lycans, but it takes many years to build to their true strength. Speed Hän ku pesäk kaikak can run at inhuman speeds and are silent as they do so. They are faster than Carpathians and Lycans, but it takes many years to build to their true strength. Weaknesses Silver Silver does not work the way it does in the myths as it burns Hän ku pesäk kaikak, leaving permanent scars and renders a Guardian motionless if stabbed through the heart. Elite hunters often wear gloves when using silver stakes and silver swords to protect themselves. Full Moon Hän ku pesäk kaikak are easiest to sense at the full moon as the differences in them from Carpathians and Lycans as their Lycan half is weaker. They are still extremely strong during this time but they more are vulnerable to detection at this time. Sunlight Though they can spend some time in the sun, they are still vulnerable to it, being sluggish and lethargic during the day. They will burn if they are forced to stay a little while after they are supposed to, but near the middle of the day, when the sun is at its highest, they can still die if not careful. Known Guardians Guardians of All Category:Species Category:World of Carpathians